He's Back
by ohsiyeon94
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin mengemis padamu, mengemis agar kau mengingatku kembali, mengemis agar kau dan aku mengulang kenangan indah kita, bahkan mengemis agar kau mencintaiku lagi. Jika kita memang berjodoh, Tuhan pasti akan menyatukan kita dengan jalan yang terbaik menurut-Nya"-Byun Baekhyun /BaekYeol / GS / Bad Summary /


**He's Back**

**Author **** : ohsiyeon**

**Rated ****: T**

**MAIN CAST**** : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol,Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin**

**GENRE **** : Romance**

**NOTE ****: This is GenderSwitch, udah pastilah ukenya yang jadi cewek. FF ini mengandung Typo, kalo gak suka ceritanya ya gak usah untuk menghindari pembuangan tenaga dan pikiran saat membaca. Thankyou ~~~**

oOo

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk dan menembus tirai berwarna biru laut itu. Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut coklat muda yang bersinar diterpa sinar matahari pagi membuka tirai dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyinari kamar tidur bernuansa anak – anak itu.

"Hei, anak ibu yang cantik, apakah si cantik ini tidak mau bangun dan mandi?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menyingkap selimut bergambar kartun anak – anak 'Larva' milik putri kecilnya.

"Ibu, ini masih pagi dan dingin~" Manja anaknya sambil berusaha menggapai selimutnya yang disingkap tadi.

"Apakah putri Jaein tidak mau bangun dan minum susu pororo?" Goda Baekhyun -wanita itu- yang sontak membuat mata Jaein terbuka dan bangun.

"Ibu sudah membelinya? Baiklah Jaein akan bangun dan mandi lalu berganti pakaian" Ujarnya semangat sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum manisnya melihat sang putri yang maniak sekali terhadap susu pororo itu. Wanita cantik ini segera merapikan tempat tidur putrinya dan keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Baekhyun memang memiliki seorang anak, tetapi ia sama sekali belum menikah. Semuanya terjadi karena sebuah kejadian yang terjadi saat ia tengah menempuh pendidikan di bangku SMA. Karena hal kotor itu mengharuskannya hidup memiliki anak tanpa seorang suami. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaein, karena putrinya itu terlahir tanpa seorang ayah. Hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat Jaein yang memandang iri teman temannya karena bisa dijemput ayah dan ibu mereka. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengulang waktu untuk menghindari kejadian kotor yang pernah dialaminya.

-OTHER SIDE-

Seorang pria berparas tampan yang sedang tidur sambil bertelanjang dada itu terusik, kala telepon genggam bewarna hitam miliknya berdering keras.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanyanya dengn suara serak khas pria dewasa bangun tidur.

"Begitukah? Aku juga sudah berharap kontrak kerja dengan B Corp. Dibatalkan, terima kasih sudah memberikan berita gembira ini hyung" Ujarnya kemudian menutup sambungan telepon tadi.

Itu siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita disebelahnya yang tidurnya terganggu dikarenakan suara berisik pria disampingnya itu.

"Junmyeon Hyung, sudahlah ini masalah pria dewasa dan kau adalah seorang wanita" Jawabnya sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan wanita yang berstatus tunangannya itu.

"Memang dari lahir aku wanita, kalau aku pria berarti kau mengalami kelainan seksual Park-ssi" Ketus wanita cantik ini sambil mengelus – elus dada polos sang pria.

"Hahahaha... kau memang yang terbaik sayang"

"Jaein-ah, Ibu nanti akan menjemputmu jadi kalau sekolah sudah selesai tunggu Ibu disini ya,kalau ada orang tidak dikenal mengajak Jaein pulang jangan ikut ya sayang" Pesan Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan badannya dengan Jaein sambil membelai surai hitam putrinya penuh sayang.

"Baik bu, Jaein akan tunggu disini saat pulang, tapi Ibu cepat jemput Jaein ya?"

"Tentu saja, nah Ibu pergi dulu ya, Jaein jadi anak yang pintar dan tidak boleh membantah kata Ibu guru oke" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kemudian dililit jari kelingking Jaein. Setelah memastikan Jaein masuk ke kelasnya dengan selamat, ia segera masuk kedalam mobil merahnya dan melajukan kendaraan beroda empat itu menuju tempatnya bekerja.

Dahulu sebelum Baekhyun mengalami hal 'terbodoh' yang pernah dilakukannya itu, Ia adalah seorang putri Presdir perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Asia, segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi dan ia diperlakukan layaknya putri raja. Namun semuanya berubah, ayah Baekhyun mengusir wanita cantik itu tatkala Jaein terlahir ke dunia. Inilah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya karena telah bertindak keluar batas. Sejak saat itu, Ia harus bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhannya dan putri kecilnya. Beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah karena kepintarannya, ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan home shopping terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Belum dua meter mobilnya berjalan, ia menghentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak membuatnya sedikit terdorong kedepan.

"Oh, bukankah itu Minseok? Kenapa ia berjalan sendirian? Biasanya kan bersama Jongdae" Monolognya dengan beribu pertanyaan yang terlontar saat melihat seorang wanita seksi ber-dress motif bunga bunga. Baekhyun pun turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Minseok yang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang wanita yang akan menikah di pinggir jalan sambil menunduk ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek pada Minseok yang masih saja menunduk dan tidak mau menatapnya.

"Jangan mengejekku aku tidak suka di ejek oleh siapapun, apalagi dengan seorang single parent hyperaktif sepertimu" Jawab Minseok dengan suara bergetar. Menyadari keanehan pada suara sahabatnya ini, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang pundak Minseok memaksa wanita bertubuh sintal itu berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba saja merubah air mukanya menjadi serius.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti disini banyak orang, tidak mungkin aku menangis disini" Jawab Minseok dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa basa – basi, Baekhyun segera menarik Minseok kearah mobilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa menarikku tanpa permisi?! Hei,bocah gila!" Minseok terus meraung raung dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak bisa,entah karena makan apa wanita berambut coklat ini lebih kuat darinya. Kegiatan mereka mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang – orang yang lewat, mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Baekhyun dan Minseok adalah pasangan sesama jenis dengan Baekhyun yang berperan sebagai Seme-nya.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu" Desak Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah memasuki mobil wanita pemaksa itu.

"Aku harus memulainya dari mana?"

"Akar permasalahannya"

"Ini semua tentangmu,tentang masa lalumu yang menyedihkan,tentang 'seseorang' yang menyakiti mu,tentang 'seseorang' yang tidak ingin bertanggung jawab menjadi ayah Jaein, tentang PARK CHANYEOL" Jawab Minseok panjang lebar tanpa jeda dan menekankan sebuah nama diakhir tidak menjawab ia hanya terpaku mendengarkan sebuah nama terakhir yang diucapkan Minseok.

"Kau tahu? Ia sudah melupakanmu dan bertunangan dengan 'seseorang' yang sengat dekat dengan kita saat SMA bisa dibilang sahabat .. aku lupa menambahkan kata MANTAN didepannya" Baekhyun tahu betul siapa yang akan dibahas oleh Minseok.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Mantan kekasih tetangga sebelahmu yang meninggalkan seorang anak pada pria malang itu"

"Ada apa dengannya Minseok-ah?"

"Seseorang yang telah menyakitimu dengan berpura – pura baik ternya berkelakuan seperti rubah yang licik"

"MINSEOK-AH ADA APA DENGANNYA !" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi, ia sudah muak dengan kata – kata 'kotor' yang diucapkan Minseok.

"Kau ingat reuni minggu ini? Dia yang mengadakannya, dia ingin semuanya datang tanpa terkecuali, dia ingin mengenalkan kalau dia yang berhasil menjadi tunangan Chanyeol bukan Dirimu" Minseok berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menangis? Aku tidak ingin kau berurusan dengannya lagi, aku tidak ingin kau disakitinya lagi, aku masih mengingat saat... saat... saat wanita jalang itu akan membunuhmu dan Jaein,aku harap kau tidak akan datang ke reuni bodoh itu, aku mohon Baekhyun-ah,kalau kau datang ia akan semakin menjadi dan... dan... dan ia akan semakin menyakitimu dengan Chanyeol senjatanya" Ucap Minsek dengan diiringi isakan tangis kecil yang menggema di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak, .datang" Jawab Baekhyun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Baekhyun-ah! kau gila?! Aku bilang jangan!"

"Aku harus datang,aku tahu dia akan balas dendam kepadaku,aku harus melawannya aku tidak boleh jadi pecundang dengan tetap diam dan membiarkan dia melakukan sesuatu padaku atau orang – orang yang ada disekitarku"Jawab Baekhyun dengan air muka serius.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol menjadi sebuah senjata dari sebuah kebencian, seharusnya wanita itu bertunangan karena dasar cinta bukan karena dasar balas dendam. Aku akan mengajak tetanggaku untuk menunjukkan pada wanita itu bahwa cinta lebih kuat dari kebencian"

"Dengan menjadikan tetanggamu senjatamu begitu?"

"Bukan senjata,aku akan menjadikan tetanggaku sekutuku,dan menunjukkan pada wanita itu"

"Kau benar – benar masih mencintai Chanyeol ya? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol benar – benar sudah melupakanmu? Bagaimana kalau ingatannya padamu masih belum kembali dan menjadikan dirimu orang lain di matanya?"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku tidak akan memaksa dia mengingat diriku dan kenangannya denganku kembali" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menahan air matanya tidak tumpah. Tetapi justru Minseok yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat kisah pahit yang dialami sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Ngomong – ngomong,apakah kita tidak terlambat?" Tanya Baekhyun menghentikan tangisan Minseok dan menengokkan kepalanya untuk menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos.

"BAEKHYUN-AH! KITA TERLAMBAT BODOH! CEPAT LAJUKAN MOBILMU DENGAN KECEPATAN EKSTRAAA!" Teriak Minseok dengan cepat dan keras.

"Apakah kita akan dimarahi ketua Kang?" Tanya Baekhyun polos sambil mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

"TENTU SAJA! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT LEBIH DARI LIMA MENIT! AKU TIDAK INGIN LEMBUR MALAM INI! AKU HARUS BERTEMU JONGDAE! AAAAAAA!"

"KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM?! TELINGAKU SAKIT BODOH!"

"KAU LEBIH BODOH KARENA MENGAJAKKU CURHAT! AKU JADI LUPA WAKTU"

TBC


End file.
